1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt for a machine for the production and treatment of a fibrous web, in particular a paper, cardboard or tissue machine, as well as to a method to manufacture said belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belts are used in machinery for the production and treatment of a fibrous web for example in the press section in order to transport the fibrous web through the press nip and subsequently to a transfer location where the fibrous web is transferred to the following dryer section.
Belts generally comprise at least one polymer coating providing the paper side of the belt into which a load-bearing textile fabric is embedded.
The known transport- or process belts often tend to delaminate during operation. The polymer coating which extends from the paper side to the machine side of the belt was applied from both sides of the textile fabric which therefore has an interior interface at which the polymer coatings separate during operation due to flexing.
In addition, the known transport- and process belts have several coating segments arranged adjacent to each other in cross machine direction, each of which represent only a partial width of the total polymer coating and which together form the polymer coating. The hitherto known transport- or process belts often break at the contact points of the coating segments.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantages, what is needed in the art is improved belts, as well as improved methods for their manufacture.